Importance: Despite the high prevalence and serious consequences of intimate partner violence (IPV), there is a dearth of interventions that have scientific support for addressing this serious public health issue. Objectives: We will investigate the acceptability, safety, efficacy, and cost of a theoretically-based Telephone Care Management (TCM) intervention to prevent further IPV. We expect that the majority of approached individuals will agree to participate in the study, complete the intervention, and report no adverse events. We expect that intervention recipients will have less recent IPV and greater perceived health relative to control group recipients and that these positive outcomes will be mediated by social support and effectiveness in obtaining community resources. Study Design: We will conduct a randomized controlled trial in which half of the participants will receive TCM while the remaining half will receive the control condition--Enhanced Usual Care (UC+). Setting: TCM and UC+ will be delivered through registered nurses at Columbus Children's Hospital emergency department, which is considered a primary care setting according to this CDC announcement. Participants: Three hundred women who report IPV through touch screen computers in this emergency department will participate. One hundred fifty women will be in each study condition (TCM and UC+). Intervention: In the former condition, an emergency department nurse will educate caregivers about the impact of IPV, provide referral assistance, and problem-solve common barriers to receiving advocacy services. In the latter condition, a nurse will telephone caregivers only to monitor the physical health of the child after the emergency room visit and discuss non- IPV injury risks in the home. Outcome measures: Participants will complete the following standardized questionnaires at baseline, 3 months, and 6 months: the Revised Conflict Tactics Scale-2 (IPV), the Short Form-12 (perceived health), Social Provisions Scale (social support), and the Center for Epidemiological Studies Depression Scale (depressive symptoms). Participants will also answer questions regarding intervention safety and utilization of community resources. The study team will carefully monitor treatment fidelity through audio recordings of TCM and UC+ sessions.